Friendship Betrayal
by purplecat41877
Summary: Tommy has betrayed his friendship with Chuckie. Or has he?


Disclaimer: Rugrats are not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Friendship Betrayal**

Tommy Pickles was playing in the backyard with his best friend Chuckie Finster. They were tossing a red ball back and forth.

Just then, Tommy's cousin Angelica intercepted the ball. She held the ball high in the air.

"Give it back, Angelica," Tommy commanded.

"Only if you let me play with you," Angelica said.

"I'm playing with Chuckie," Tommy declared.

"You'll be sorry," Angelica said, dropping the ball on the ground and then storming off.

"What does Angelica mean by that?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't know but I'm not going to worry about it," Tommy replied.

"I need to tell you something but you can't tell nobody."

"Ok."

"I sawed a clown at the toy store and it scared me so much that I had a accident on the floor."

"Don't worry, Chuckie, I won't tell anyone."

Tommy and Chuckie wrapped their arms around each other. They had no idea that Angelica was sitting behind a tree with her doll Cynthia and she had heard everything.

"Those dumb babies have no idea that I heard everything, Cynthia," Angelica said to her doll. "I'll let Chuckie think that Tommy told me his secret and they won't be best friends no more."

Eventually, Chuckie excused himself and ran inside. Angelica ran over to Tommy, grabbed the ball, and threw it in the bushes.

"What you do that for?" Tommy demanded.

"You wouldn't play with me so now you have to get the ball," Angelica said meanly.

Tommy went to search for the ball. A couple minutes later, Chuckie came back out and noticed that Angelica was standing where Tommy had been.

"Where did Tommy go?" Chuckie asked.

"He ran off," Angelica lied.

"Why would he do that?"

"He told me how you had an accident at the toy store because of a clown and then he took off."

Chuckie felt anger grow inside him. He couldn't believe Tommy would betray him.

Angelica walked away just as Tommy was coming back with the ball. Tommy threw the ball to Chuckie who backed away from it so the ball landed on the ground.

"Chuckie, what's going on?" Tommy inquired.

"You told Angelica my secret," Chuckie accused.

"I did not."

"Yes, you did."

"I promised that I wouldn't."

"You broke that promise when you told Angelica."

"I wouldn't do that to my best friend," Tommy insisted.

"We're not best friends anymore," Chuckie declared angrily and then stormed off.

Several minutes later, Lil and Phil DeVille arrived. They ran over to Tommy who was rolling the ball around on the ground.

"Why aren't you playing with Chuckie?" Lil asked.

"He thinks I told Angelica his secret and I didn't," Tommy replied unhappily.

"Why would he think that?" Phil inquired.

"I don't know but you can ask him," Tommy replied.

* * *

Chuckie was walking around the tree feeling angry at Tommy for spilling his secret. Just then, Phil and Lil walked over to him.

"Why aren't you playing with Tommy?" Lil asked.

"He told Angelica my secret after he promised he wouldn't," Chuckie said angrily.

"He's saying he didn't," Phil said.

"Then he's a liar," Chuckie declared.

Phil and Lil walked away. They came across Angelica who was talking to Cynthia.

"Those dumb babies will believe anything, Cynthia," Angelica said. "Chuckie actually believed that Tommy told me his secret."

"Did you hear that?" Phil asked Lil.

"We need to let Tommy and Chuckie know," Lil said.

"I'll talk to Tommy."

"I'll talk to Chuckie."

* * *

"Chuckie, you need to talk to Tommy," Phil insisted.

"I'm not talking to that betrayer no more," Chuckie said stubbornly.

"Angelica overheard the two of you talking."

"I'd better say sorry to Tommy for what I said to him."

"Then let's do it."

"Good idea."

* * *

"Phil and I heard Angelica say that she heard you and Chuckie talking," Lil said.

"Now I know why Chuckie thinks I told his secret," Tommy said.

"Why would Angelica do this?"

"Probably because Chuckie and I wouldn't play with her."

Just then, Phil and Chuckie walked over. Phil and Lil decided to play in the yard so Tommy and Chuckie could talk.

"I didn't know Angelica overheared us," Chuckie said.

"I would never tell anyone your secret," Tommy said.

"I'm sorry I accused you."

"That's all right."

"Are we still best friends?"

"Always and forever."

Tommy and Chuckie wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. A couple minutes later, Phil and Lil joined in.

"Best friends forever!" the babies said in unison.

The End


End file.
